Mike LeDonne
Michael LeDonne (born 1956 in Bridgeport, Connecticut) is a jazz pianist and organist known for post-bop and hard bop. video:Mike LeDonne solo on Confirmation His parents ran a music store and his father was a jazz guitarist. He played with his father at gigs from the age of ten. At 21 he graduated from the New England Conservatory of Music and moved to New York City, playing with the Widespread Depression Jazz Orchestra. In 1988 he had his recording debut and joined Milt Jackson's Quartet. He performed with the band for 11 years and eventually became the Quartet's musical director. He has also worked with many of the masters of jazz history - Benny Goodman, Sonny Rollins, Bobby Hutcherson, Art Farmer, Dizzy Gillespie, and others. He currently works with Benny Golson (since 1996) and performs under his own name all over the world. LeDonne is also known as one of the leading players of the Hammond B3 organ. He has made 4 recordings as a leader on organ, was nominated for Best Keyboards 2012 but the Jazz Journalists Association and won the Downbeat critic's poll for "Rising Star" on organ. - Since 2001 he's performed every Tuesday evening at Smoke Jazz Club in New York City. Jazz pianist Oscar Peterson has described LeDonne as "one of the most promising and talented pianists of this era." Selected discography As a leader *''Bout Time'' (1988) Criss Cross *''The Feeling of Jazz'' (1990) Criss Cross *''Common Ground'' (1990) Criss Cross *''Soulmates'' (1993) Criss Cross *''Waltz for an Urbanite'' (1996) Cross Cross *''To Each His Own'' (1998) Doubletime *''Then and Now'' (2000) Doubletime *''Bags Groove: A Tribute to Milt Jackson'' (2001) Doubletime *''Smokin' Out Loud'' (2004) Savant *''Night Song'' (2005) Savant *''On Fire'' (2006) Savant *''Fivelive'' (2008) Savant *''The Groover'' (2010) Savant *''Keep the Faith'' (2011) Savant *''Speak (2013) Cellar Live As a sideman '''With Eric Alexander' *''The Battle: Live at Smoke'' (2005) HighNote *''Gentle Ballads'' (2005) Venus *''Gentle Ballads II'' (2008) Venus *''Gentle Ballads III'' (2008) Venus *''Revival of the Fittest'' (2009) HighNote *''Lazy Afternoons - Gentle Ballads IV'' (2010) Venus *''Friendly Fire: Live at Smoke'' (2012) HighNote With Chris Flory *''For All We Know'' (1990) Concord *''Word on the Street'' (1996) Doubletime *''For You'' (2008) Arbors '''With Benny Golson *''Remembering Clifford'' (1998) Milestone *''Brown Immortal'' (2000) Keystone *''Terminal 1'' (2004) Concord *''New Time, New 'Tet'' (2009) Concord With Wycliffe Gordon *''Boss Bones'' (2008) Criss Cross *''Cone and T-Staff'' (2010) Criss Cross '''With Scott Hamilton *''Organic Duke'' (1994) Concord With Michael Hashim *''A Blue Streak'' (1991) Stash *''Guys and Dolls'' (1992) Stash *''Multicolored Blue'' (1999) Hep With Milt Jackson *''Sa Va Bella (For Lady Legends)'' (1997) Qwest With Alvin Queen *''I Ain't Lookin' at You'' (2006) Enja *''Mighty Long Way'' (2009) Enja With Duke Robillard *''Swing'' (1988) Rounder '''With Scott Robinson *''Jazz Ambassador: Scott Robinson Plays the Compositions of Louis Armstrong'' (2004) Arbors *''Plays the Compositions of Thad Jones: Forever Lasting'' (2007) Arbors With Jim Rotondi *''Blues for Brother Ray'' (2009) Posi-Tone '''With Tad Shull *''Deep Passion'' (1990) Criss Cross *''In the Land of the Tenor'' (1991) Criss Cross With Gary Smulyan *''Saxophone Mosaic'' (1993) Criss Cross *''With Strings'' (1996) Criss Cross *''The Real Deal'' (2003) Reservoir *''More Treasures'' (2007) Reservoir *''Smul's Paradise'' (2012) Capri With Jim Snidero *''Standards Plus'' (1997) Doubletime *''Tippin''' (2007) Savant With Benny Waters *''Birdland Birthday - Live at 95'' (1997) Enja With Cory Weeds *''Big Weeds'' (2008) Cellar Live *''Up a Step'' (2012) Cellar Live With Laura Welland *''Dissertations on the State of Bliss'' (2005) OA2 With Saori Yano *''Sakura Stamp'' (2005) Columbia External links *class=artist|id=p11018/biography|pure_url=yes}} All Music *Smokejazz.com bio *Mike LeDonne's home page *In Conversation with Mike LeDonne by Tomas Peña (Jazz.com) Category:Violinists